Percy Jackson and the Nexis Stone
by gamingislife222
Summary: Continuing off of the Last Olympian, Percy's Father gets struck by Zeus's Lighting bolt, because he tried to help Percy when Zeus got outraged when Percy said No to becoming a God.


**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic! As everyone says, and everyone has to say, I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC, AS THEY ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDIAN, AND IT ALSO BELONGS TO DISNEY. (Cookies to anyone who read that aloud with me! (:) (:) (:)**

Chapter 1: The Unpleasent Gift

Percy's PoV

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I must put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way. I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

And I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods looked at each other like they must have misheard.

"NO?" Zeus yelled in outrage, giving Percy a look that made him flinch. "YOU DARE DEFY OUR GENEROUS GIFT!" All the gods stared at Percy, then at Zeus, applying confused looks.

"Please Zeus, Percy has a reason for not wanting to be a god!" Poseidon gently said to Zeus, trying to calm him down.

Zeus then grabbed his Lightning bolt, making a crackle as he did, and slashed it across Poseidon's face, sending him sprawling back into a Pillar, causing the Pillar to crack, and Poseidon was starting to bleed golden ichor.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to rush to the motionless body against the pillar, but Zeus pointed his bolt at Poseidon again, making sure none of the gods helped me.

"Why Zeus, Why?" I asked him with utter sadness.

"Because he INTERFERED with my duties!" He said it like it was the most important thing in the world. "And YOU must be PUNISHED for not ACCEPTING OUT GIFT! WHO HERE DOES NOT AGREE WITH ME?!" The Olympians looked scared to do anything, and no one moved a hand, until one hand was raised. I couldn't believe who it was. Sitting in front of me was Artemis, with her hand held High. She looked at all the shocked Olympians. "Suddenly, another hand went up. It was Athena. Then Ares. Then Apollo. Then Hephateaus. (Sorry I probably spelled his name wrong. He has one of the hardest names to write!) This kept happening, until the only Olympian left was Zeus. Yet he pointed the bolt at me, creating that familiar yet uncomfortable sound, and I closed my eyes, expecting an electric shock. I was expecting my life to flash by, like in the River Styx. But I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I looked up, seeing a ton of surprised faces, and Apollo pointed at Zeus, and I turned around and saw a strange Night-looking blade sticking out of Zeus' chest, being held by Hades.

And then all Hades went loose. (NPI [No Pun Intended])

3rd PoV

Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite ran over to Poseidon, checking to see if he was still alive. Hestia came out of the Hearth, running over to Hades, yelling with Athena and Artemis towards Hades why he did that. Hermes and Hera sat in their thrones, still shocked by what happened. And Percy was joining Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite, trying to help Poseidon.

"No. No. No No NO NO NO NO NO!" Percy cried as Apollo tried curing him.

"We have to bring him to my Main Hospitalization room." Apollo grimly said. "I have better equipment there."

All three of them swiftly Brought Poseidon to the Infirmary, shoving anybody in their way, as their mission was more important than any other. The room contained tons of numbers, posters about Apollo, and most importantly, the big computer screen that showed the blood pressure, the breaths per minute, and the electricity frequency. When they finally got to work, the room mostly stayed silent, but Apollo would occasionally mutter something that no one in the room understood. After Hours and Hours of waiting, they got a sign. Poseidon coughed, causing everyone to cry in joy, as Poseidon was very loyal to Olympus, so they didn't want him to die, though as they thought about it, the only weapin cabable of killing gods is the Nexis Stone, which was destroyed long ago, before the Titans were born.

 **So? Did you like it? If you did, please write a review, and if you absolutely hated it, then go away, and don't spread your negativeness to this group, and go do it in the Twilight group instead. (Sorry Twilight Fans.)**

\- The Gaming Life


End file.
